Take Nothing For Granted
by Now More So
Summary: Harry is disturbed when his scar starts to hurt again, even though Voldemort is dead. He goes to Hogwarts to recruit the best the school has for a new Order of the Phoenix in preparation for another Wizarding War... OC Story :D
1. Chapter 1

Take Nothing For Granted.

Chapter One - Lessons from a Legend.

"Hurry up would ya? It's about to start!" Came the call from across the Entrance Hall,  
>Adrian looked up from trying to force his potions book into his bag to see his friend, Madison, dark brown eyes alight with excitement, gesturing frantically at him,<br>He hurried over to her, giving up on his potions book,  
>"Any slower!" she winked before turning and walking into the Great Hall,<br>Adrian rolled his eyes and followed. Seven years at Hogwarts hadn't diminshed Maddison's ability to annoy.  
>He walk swiftly to the Gryffindor table and sat down between Maddison and his other friend Kalvin. Kalvin was practically bouncing in his seat,<br>"Can you believe it? Harry Potter!" he squealed. His voice was quite high pitched and, given his small stature and inability to sit still, gave him the look of an oversized mouse.  
>Maddison giggled,<br>"You've seen him before," Adrian pointed out quietly. And it was true. Famous Harry Potter gave speeches on Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts regularly. Adrian found his speeches to be very helpful,  
>"I know but..." Kalvin said dreamily as he gazed up at the top table dreamily,<br>"Try not to pop the question eh Kalvin?" Maddison whispered, giving him a playful push,  
>Kalvin stuck his tongue out,<br>"Quit it," Adrian hissed. Professor McGonagall, Hogwarts Headmistress, had stood up and was looking sternly out over the crowds of chattering students.  
>Gradually the Hall quietened. McGonagall cleared her throat,<br>"Students of Hogwarts... Harry Potter," She said, gesturing to her right toward a door,  
>The door opened,<br>A man strode out, tall and thin, with untidy, jet black hair and spectacles. He shook hands with McGonagall, murmuring things Adrian couldn't hear. McGonagall looked faintly disturbed but she nodded once and swept back to her high backed throne behind the staff table,  
>Harry turned to the sea of students, most of whom were staring at him in awe. The man was a iconic figure in the wizarding world. He was the only known survivor of the Killing Curse, he had slain basilisks, grappled with dementors and dragons, sphinxes and trolls and he had rid the world of the greatest Dark Wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. All before his twentieth birthday. His eyes were a brilliant green and the legendary lightning scar was on his forehead, the scar that played a crucial role in his defeat of Lord Voldemort.<br>Smiling, he raised his hand,  
>"Great to be home," he said, "I always miss Hogwarts when I'm not here...<br>"Well you all know why I'm here today. I just want to give you a few tips on Defence... The first bit of advice is to be brave. Go with your instincts. They're your best bet. The second bit of advice I have for you is to trust yourself and trust your friends. I couldn't have done everything I've done without the help of my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
>Adrian glanced around him. Everyone was staring at Harry, completely awestruck. He wondered how many of them were actually paying attention to what he had to say. He listened though. He doubted he'd ever have to face a wizard as dangerous and as evil as Voldemort but he certainly took on board everything Harry said. It would prove useful if Adrian ever became an Auror, which is something he had always wanted to do and something he knew he had in common with Harry Potter, though Harry had actually done it.<br>Up on stage Harry was still speaking. Adrian quickly focused again,  
>"I faced Lord Voldemort-" there were shudders around the Hall. Even though Voldemort was dead, his name still sent shivers down the spine, "-at the age of seventeen," Harry said, ignoring the shudders, "And the only thing that kept me going, that gave me the courage to do what needed to be done, was the thought of those whom I loved... The Weasleys, Hermione, Luna, Neville, the rest of the wizarding world... That's my last piece of advice to you all. Concentrate on those who need you... That's when you'll find the best of yourself. Oh and... good luck to those who are sitting N.E.W.T.S and O.W.L.S in the coming weeks,"<br>He turned to look at Professor McGonagall, who rose and dismissed the school. The whole of Gryffindor house jumped out and began jostling their way towards the great oak doors. Adrian saw Harry engage McGonagall in conversation again. It was worrying that McGonagall looked troubled again,  
>Kalvin caught up to Adrian,<br>"He really is something huh?" he said,  
>"Uh-huh...," Adrian mumbled, paying him little attention,<br>"S'pose we ought to get some revision done then?"  
>"Wha-? Oh... yeah sure,"<br>The pair of them traipsed back to Gryffindor Tower and got to work. Adrian suddenly realised Maddison wasn't with them,  
>"Hey Kalvin where's Maddi?"<br>Maddi was Maddison's nickname though they never called her it to her face. They had once and she hit them with a jinx that caused Adrian to spend the day in the hospital wing having his head deflated.  
>"Library," Kalvin muttered inattentively, immersed in his Charms notes,<br>"Maddi in the Library?" Adrian asked, astonished. Maddi wasn't a book type of person,  
>Kalvin looked up and rolled his eyes,<br>"I saw her as we left the Hall earlier. She said to me something along the lines of 'I'm going to be the best but I've got to make it look like I'm as incompetent as the rest of you.' You know what she is like,"  
>Adrian nodded. Maddison thought she was queen of the world and often looked down on everyone. It had taken the pair of them a little time but they both realised eventually that her heart was in the right place. She had gotton them out of a sticky spot involving a Slytherin and a few Bowtruckles once, taking the blame herself.<br>The two of them lapsed into silence again. Neither was getting very far with their revision. Adrian just wanted to give up but his N.E.W.T.S were rapidly approaching and he couldn't afford to waste time.  
>Maddison came back about eleven o'clock. Adrian beckoned her over. Kalvin had fallen asleep in his chair, his mouth open and his head lolling.<br>"How'd your revision go?" he asked sarcastically,  
>"Great!" she replied brightly, "In fact I think I might have an early night actually," She got up and walked over to the staircase up to the girls dormitories. Adrian watched her go and then he looked at his stack of revision notes.<br>Giving it up as a bad job he stuffed them back into his bag and went up to bed himself. His dormitory was empty as most of his classmates were still downstairs revising. He got quickly into bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
>The next morning, at breakfast, Adrian recieved a big surprise. McGonagall called him from the top table,<br>"Adrian Myers. Up here please. You too, Mr. Lyons, Ms. King, Ms. Donovan,"  
>Confused, Adrian got up along with Eddie Lyons of Ravenclaw, Leela King from Hufflepuff and Jemma Donovan from Slytherin and went up to the top table to see what McGonagall wanted,<br>"Come with me," she said before she turned and went through a doorway that led into an antechamber off the Hall.  
>Adrian followed her into the antechamber, a wide spacious room with little in it except for a hearth with a fire lit in it.<br>In front of the hearth, hands clasped behind his back, was Harry Potter.  
>"Well... these are the students who have recieved highest marks in their Defence Against the Dark Arts tests over the seven years they have been here. One from each house, as you asked,"<br>"Thank you Minerva," Harry said quietly,  
>Professor McGonagall inclined her head and left,<br>"Hey guys," Harry said, turning to face Adrian and the others,  
>They stared,<br>Harry laughed,  
>"I get that a lot," he said, "You might be wondering why I asked for you?"<br>They all nodded mutely,  
>"Well I'm going to teach you a lesson because I might be needing your help...,"<br>The four students looked at one another,  
>"Lord Voldemort split his soul into seven pieces. He should have died on Halloween, the night he tried to kill me. He didn't because he had anchors to this world in the form of Horcruxes, objects in which he had placed a fragment of his soul. I myself was a Horcrux, though I didn't know it. That's why there was a connection between my mind and his. My scar hurt me whenever he was near or he felt a surge of emotion. Now when he died that connection broke. My scar hadn't hurt for years."<br>"Hadn't?" Adrian asked, not missing the past tense,  
>"My scar has been aching recently... It means only one thing... Lord Voldemort has returned. I don't know how... but he has returned,<br>There was a shocked silence. Adrian tried to take it in. He was Muggle-born but he was well aware of the atrocities committed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters,  
>"What do we do?" Eddie Lyons asked,<br>"I don't know yet," said Harry, "But I intend to find out,"

A/N: As much as I'd like to say otherwise I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! :( He and anything related to him, belong to J...  
>Anyways I gotta say thanks to Chloe for giving me Maddi and Kalvin's name. Thanks to me for thinking up the idea. Thanks to you for reading :)<br>Aaron :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Findings.

"How do you plan on doing that exactly?" Adrian asked curiously, "You can't look for him. You killed him... I doubt he'd be happy to see you,"  
>"No he wouldn't. But I can find him," Harry said, tapping his lightning scar.<br>Adrian and the others merely looked their confusion,  
>"I can see inside his head because of this scar,"<br>"Seriously?" Leela asked, wide eyed,  
>"Yup...," Harry said,<br>"How does it work?" Jemma asked,  
>In response Harry closed his eyes.<br>Adrian looked on in worry. Harry's face was pale and his face twitched, like he was having a bad dream. Then his eyes snapped open. He took several gulping breaths, like he had just surfaced from a dive,  
>"Well?" Adrian prompted,<br>Harry looked at him, looking slightly confused,  
>"I don't understand... How? It's not possible..."<br>"What's not possible?" Adrian asked, now more than a little concerned by his reaction,  
>Harry looked at him as though he wasn't really seeing him,<br>"I'm sorry guys... I have to go to McGonagall's office. There's someone I need to speak to. I'm still gonna need your help but... not today,"  
>He turned back to stare at the crackling flames in the hearth, muttering worriedly under his breath.<br>Adrian and the others turned to leave, knowing that their interview with Harry Potter was over. Adrian was beginning to wish he had ignored McGonagall, not that he would've got away with it. He had a pit of nervousness in the bottom of his stomach and he didn't like it,  
>"What was that?" Maddi hissed, the second Adrian had rejoined her and Kelvin at the Gryffindor table.<br>Adrian hesitated, unsure whether he was at liberty to speak about what had happened. He half-glanced at Professor McGonagall, sitting in her high back throne, up at the staff table. She shook her head slightly from side to side,  
>"She uh... Introduced us to Harry Potter,"<br>"Oh. My. God," Kalvin said, his jaw dropping,  
>"What did he say?" Maddi demanded,<br>Oh he... congratulated us on being the highest scorers in Defence over the last seven years,"  
>"Pssh," Maddi scoffed, "It shoulda been me in there. I'm better than you at Defence,"<br>"Well you obviously aren't. If you were it woulda been you in there wouldn't it?"  
>Maddi had no answer.<p>

Meanwhile...

Harry stood in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Head of Hogwarts' office. He reflected sadly he hadn't been in here in a time of peace. Always whilst Voldemort was alive. Now, with Voldemort being back, Harry returned, in the hope the office held answers,  
>"Chocolate Frog," Harry gave the password,<br>The gargoyle sprang aside, to reveal the slowly spiralling staircases.  
>Taking a deep breath Harry opened the door to reveal the circular room, lined with portraits of old Hogwarts Heads. Harry only had eyes for one however.<br>Albus Dumbledore was snoozing in his giant golden frame behind the Head's chair. Harry hated to wake him but he had no choice,  
>He cleared his throat,<br>"Professor Dumbledore? I need to speak with you,"  
>Dumbledore jerked and opened his eyes. He smiled,<br>"Harry. To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
>"Professor... What happened to Voldemort? After he died?"<br>Dumbledore considered it,  
>"Harry, Voldemort had a fraction of a soul left. I believe he would be unable to move on or come back as a ghost. Stuck in Limbo,"<br>"Could he return again?" Harry asked, fearful of the answer,  
>"I don't know Harry. Why do you ask such things?"<br>"My scar," Harry mumbled,  
>Dumbledore looked alarmed,<br>"Even if he did return, your scar shouldn't hurt you. The piece of him in you was destroyed,"  
>Harry stopped short. If it wasn't Voldemort... What was making his scar ache?<p>

A/N:  
>Ok two things to say,<br>1: So... what do you think is going on is this story?  
>2: HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOW PART 2 IS SO DAMN EPIC! Except for that giant Voldy threw off a bridge...<p>

Thanks for the reviews guys!  
>Aaron<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Reassembling.

Unconciously rubbing his scar which was peickling uncomfortably, Harry turned to face Dumbledore again,  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Positive," Dumbledore's portrait replied, "Voldemort can't have returned except...,"  
>"Except?" Harry asked,<br>Dumbledore looked at him sharply,  
>"Did you never wonder why Sirius died after merely falling through a veil?"<br>Harry shook his head, wondering how he could never have thought of this. Then again he tried to avoid thinking about Sirius back then,  
>"That veil was the gateway to the land beyond our own,"<br>"To the land of the dead?"  
>"Precisely," Dumbledore replied, "My only guess is someone went through and got what was left of Voldemort out. It should be impossible. You go through that veil and you die,"<br>Harry pondered this. He knew there was many Voldemort supporters out there and many of them were skilled and dangerous wizard. Being an Auror he had found and captured a fair number. All it took was one of them to go through the veil and bring back Tom Riddle. But if what Dumbledore said was true nobody should've been able to do that and survive,  
>"Thanks Professor. I'm going to follow this up. It's the only lead I have right now,"<br>He turned to leave,  
>"What are you going to do Harry?"<br>Harry laughed. He couldn't help himself. He remembered the times when Dumbledore told him what needed to be done and he did it,  
>"I'm going to reassemble the Order of the Phoenix,"<p>

"Maddison! Watch out!" Adrian cried, ducking under the jet of fire that had just streamed out of the end of Maddi's wand,  
>"Sorry!" She wailed. Non-verbal spells weren't her speciality, as she was easily distracted. Adrian was surprised she could muster the focus to perform them at all,<br>"Unlucky Maddison," Kalvin snickered. He tended to wind her up a lot in Charms, especially as Charms was the only subject he was better than her at. Kalvin had a natural flair for Charms. With a slightly cocky smile he sent a fountain of pure wine into the air before turning it to ice with a casual flick of his wand. The wine fell to the floor before cracking into a thousand glittering pieces,  
>"Show off," Maddi muttered,<br>Kalvin stuck out his tongue,  
>"Very good Mr. Lopez," came the squeaky voice of the tiny half-goblin Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, "Miss. Jones let me see you try,"<br>"What?" Maddi said, a little wildly, "Oh... Um,"  
>She spun round and focused hard, unaware her wand was pointing straight into Flitwick's face. She screwed up her face, evidently concentrating extremely hard. Kalvin nudged her ever so slightly. A stream of fire flew from the end of her wand, setting Flitwick's hair on fire,<br>"_Aguamenti_," Adrian shouted and water poured from the end of his wand. He doused Professor Flitwick, putting out the flames,  
>"Thank you Mr. Myers," he said as he repaired the burns on his face with a flick of his wand, "Miss. Jones a little more care on your part in future please,"<br>"Sorry Professor," Maddi said sheepishly,  
>With a grunt Flitwick walked off to examine more members of the class,<br>"Priceless," Kalvin said, with tears in his eyes the second they walked out the door five minutes later,  
>"You made me do that," Maddi grumbled,<br>"Whatever _Maddi_," Kalvin teased before sprinting off into the distance, hooting with laughter,  
>Adrian watched as Maddi tore after him, wand out and shouting imcomprehensible threats. He laughed.<br>The corridors were packed with busy students all heading down to lunch. Adrian went with the crowd, once again pre-occupied with Harry's strange behaviour during theier meeting the day before. He was very worried about Voldemort being back.  
>Immersed in his pre-occupation he didn't immediately register the fact he was in the Great Hall. Nor did he register McGonagall was once again calling him up to the staff table,<br>"MYERS!"  
>Adrian winced. McGonagall's voice had torn him from his thoughts and he knew it wasn't a good idea to keep her waiting,<br>"Sorry Professor," Adrian said the second he was within earshot, "I was daydreaming,"  
>"Hmph. Don't keep me waiting again. Anyway Harry would like to speak with you again,"<br>Adrian nodded and hurried into the antechamber. Harry was once again stnading in front of the hearth,  
>"Hello," Adrian said,<br>"Adrian. How's things?" Harry said, extending his hand,  
>Adrian shook his hand before replying,<br>"Things are going ok thanks," He couldn't quite believe he was having this conversation with Harry Potter. It was like they were old friends, "Did you find out what was going on with your scar?"  
>"No... not exactly. But I will discover the truth. I asked for you because I would like you to join an organization I'm bringing back,"<br>"What organization?" Adrian asked,  
>"The Order of the Phoenix,"<br>Adrian's mouth fell open. He knew the Order was created by Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts most celebrated Headmaster and the greatest wizard of the modern age, to fight Lord Voldemort and his followers. They co-ordinated the Battle of Hogwarts where Voldemort met his end,  
>"It'd be... an honour," Adrian said, humbled,<br>Harry nodded,  
>"Come then. we have work to do,"<p>

A/N:  
>Dah Dah DUM!<br>Lol im liking this story :) And i know exactly what is going to happen for once as well.  
>Is Voldy back? Or isn't he? :)<br>Mehehe suspense, suspense

Thank you for reviewing!  
>Aaron :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The New Order

"I'm going to have to take you out of Hogwarts for a few days," Harry said, "I'm sorry it's rotten timing what with your N.E.W.T's coming up but these things can't be helped,"  
>Adrian nodded uncomfortably,<br>"Something wrong?" Harry asked, sounding concerned, "If you're worried you don't have to come along...,"  
>"No, no," said Adrian quickly, shaking his head quickly, "It's just..."<br>"Just what?"  
>"I don't want to leave my friends," Adrian mumbled, "Not without telling them why,"<br>Harry smiled kindly,  
>"Ask them to come too,"<br>"Really?" Adrian gasped,  
>"Sure. I saved the world with my friends at my side. I'd be a hyprocrite to say you aren't allowed to bring yours,"<br>"Thanks a lot!" Adrian cried. He dashed off.  
>In truth he felt slightly uncomfortable being alone with Harry Potter. And now this! He couldn't believe he was going to become a member of the Order of the Phoenix. The Order was legendary. He wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve this but he wasn't about to complain. Even so he felt intimidated and he'd feel better knowing Maddi and Kalvin were with him,<br>"Pixie wings!" Adrian gasped, as he skidded to a halt in front of the guardian of Gryffindor Tower, the Fat Lady,  
>"That's the one," she said with a smile before swinging forward,<br>Kalvin was dozing in an armchair by the fire. Adrian grabbed his shoulders and shook him roughly,  
>"Wake up man!"<br>Kalvin jerked awake,  
>"Huh? What's up?"<br>"We're going to help Harry Potter. Where's Maddi?"  
>"W-w-what sorry?" Kalvin stuttered,<br>"WE ARE HELPING HARRY POTTER WITH SOMETHING," Adrian repeated, loudly and clearly,  
>"All of us?" Kalvin asked,<br>"YES!" Adrian said, exasperated, "Now where is Maddi?"  
>""In her dorm. She didn't catch me after Charms and when I got back here she said she wanted an early night. HA! As if. She's sulking,"<br>Adrian nodded impatiently. He didn't want to keep Harry waiting but boys weren't allowed into the female dorms. Looking around he saw Josie Richards, one of Maddi's dorm-mates sitting by a table under the window with a huge book under her nose. He went over,  
>"Hey uh Josie? Sorry to bother you but can you bring Maddi down here please? I need her help,"<br>"Can't it wait Adrian?" Josie asked, "I'm a little busy,"  
>Adrian shook his head,<br>"I need her help with something... for Harry Potter,"  
>Josie looked up from the book she was reading and cocked her head. Evidently she couldn't find any dishonesty on his face because she got up and went up the stairs to the girls dormitories.<br>Five minutes later she came back down with Maddi trailing behind, looking thoroughly disgruntled,  
>"What do you want?" She grunted,<br>"Come with me," Adrian said, before turning and walking out the portrait hole,  
>Maddi looked at Kalvin, eyebrows raised, and followed,<br>"Maddi, Kalvin... Well I guess I don't need to introduce him," Adrian said, once they had got back to the antechamber off the Great Hall,  
>Harry turned around and laughed at the look on their faces,<br>"Hey. You must be Maddi and Kalvin," he said, sticking out his hand,  
>They both shook it, still gazing at Harry in evident awe,<br>Adrian cleared his throat,  
>"Well... Harry here... Well I'm going to let him explain,"<br>"Ok guys. My scar has been hurting again lately. It shouldn't happen... It hurt me because Lord Voldemort lived inside me, so to speak. When he felt a particular emotion, or when my mind is vulnerable he gets in. My scar hurts. Now you probably know now that my scar hurting me again is impossible. Voldemort is why does it hurt me now?"  
>It was a rhetorical question but Maddi and Kalvin answered anyway. They shrugged,<br>"That's about my best guess as well," He said, nodding at them, "I see two possibilities. Either my scar is twinging now because it's a cursed wound. Or... Voldemort is back. Somehow,"  
>All of them gasped. Adrian was shocked at the conviction in his voice. It sounded like he knew for sure this time,<br>"So in preparation I'm reforming the Order of the Phoenix... and I'm formally extending an invitation to all of you three,"  
>Kalvin fainted,<br>"_Enervate,_" Harry said, pointing his wand at Kalvin's chest.  
>Kalvin's eyes flickered open,<br>"YES!" He all but yelled,  
>Maddi looked less certain. For all her talk she looked distinctly uncomfortable,<br>"S'wrong?" Adrian whispered, while Harry watched Kalvin bounce around the room,  
>"I don't know about this...," She whispered back,<br>"Cmon Maddi," Adrian coaxed,  
>She teetered, indecisive,<br>"And you Maddi?" Harry asked, turning to her after Kalvin had stopped moving,  
>"Uh..." she hesitated, looking at Adrian, who nodded encouragingly, "Ok..."<br>"Great!" Harry said, with genuine happiness, "You'll meet the other members in due course. In the meantime... Welcome to the New Order,"

A/N:  
>YAY FOR THE NEW ORDER!<br>I would've wrote this yesterday but i decided to make a Chloe Video, in honour of our seven week anniversary ! Im so glad she (you) liked it.  
>I love you a lot !<br>Review please !  
>Aaron<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Members

"I can't believe it! This is awesome!" Kalvin whispered excitedly as they made their way out of the Great Hall and headed for Gryffindor Tower. Being members of the New Order they had important work to do and that involved leaving Hogwarts. Leaving Hogwarts involved packing,  
>"Yes, yes but also dangerous," Maddi whispered back,<br>"Killjoy," Kalvin muttered.  
>Harry had asked the trio not to say anything about the New Order. Adrian understood. It wouldn't be much of a secret if everyone knew about it,<br>"Try to calm down a bit Kalvin...," Adrian said quietly as he watched his friend bounce around, like a two year old on a sugar high, "This is serious. If Harry is right, everyone is in danger. Everyone,"  
>"God you're being a killjoy now. Relax. I reckon Harry is just a little paranoid and he has the right to be. Bet ya it's nothing," Kalvin said with a with a wink,<br>Adrian didn't respond. Instead he turned to Maddi, who was walking along with her eyebrows scrunched up and worry in her eyes,  
>"You ok?" he asked. It wasn't like her,<br>Maddi just shrugged,  
>"What's wrong? Tell me," Adrian insisted,<br>"It's stupid," she said and a faint pink blush spread over her cheeks,  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I don't want to die... or get hurt... or hurt anyone...," she mumbled,  
>Adrian had to stop himself from laughing,<br>"It's only natural... though you have hurt a lot of people with your jinxing ability. You're a monster,"  
>"Yeah well... you know what i mean,"<br>Adrian did know what she meant,  
>"No-one is making you join,"<br>He put his arm round her shoulders, something he would never have normally done because she jinxed anyone who invaded her 'personal space'. She didn't shake it off, just looked at the floor, worried,  
>Kalvin, who had run on ahead, suddenly stuck his head round the corner at the end of the corridor,<br>"What are you two doing?" he called, looking suspicious,  
>"Nothing," Adrian said, quickly withdrawing his arm from around Maddi's shoulders,<br>"Hurry up then,"  
>Adrian quickened his step. Maddi as well. She walked beside him,<br>"I don't want to let anyone down," she said,  
>"You won't," Adrian replied, "It's your choice,"<br>She smiled uncertainly before lacing her fingers through his and giving his hand a quick squeeze,  
>"Thanks Adrian," she said before hurrying after Kalvin,<br>"Anytime...," Adrian said, puzzled by what she had just done. She wasn't one to show outward signs of affection.  
>Wrapped up in his thoughts, he too ran after Kalvin,<br>"All ready?" Harry asked, when the three of them met him outside on the lawn at half eight, as he requested,  
>The three of them nodded,<br>"Then let's go,"  
>They set off down the wide, sloping lawn to the gates. Harry tapped them with his wand and they creaked open,<br>"We have to apparate from here," Harry said, as the gates behind him swung closed of their own accord. He sounded almost apologetic, "Can you apparate?"  
>Adrian and Maddi, who were both seventeen and had passed their test, nodded. Kavlin, whose birthday wasn't until the last week of term, shook his head,<br>"Grab hold then," Harry said, sticking out his forearm. Kalvin took it, a look of wonder dawning on his face,  
>"Harry, where are we headed?" Maddi asked,<br>"My house, near Godrics Hollow," he replied,  
>Adrian nodded again, letting a desire to occupy the space in front of Harry's home fill him up. He could picture it in his head clearly,<br>"One... two... three,"  
>On the count of the three the four of them turned into the crushing darkness that was apparition.<br>Adrian opened his eyes to find himself in a narrow country lane, lined with tall trees. It was breezy and the trees were fluttering, making odd shadows on the ground in the evening sun,  
>"This way guys," Harry said, pointing up a path that snaked between the trees.<br>The path wasn't a long one but, as Adrian walked beside Maddi, it felt a lot longer, given the awkwardness in the air. Some unspoken understanding had passed between them earlier that day, something Adrian didn't know how to deal with. Maddi kept on looking at the floor, not saying a word, which was unlike her.  
>"It's about time!" came a shout from ahead,<br>Harry laughed,  
>"Sorry!" he called back, "Couldn't choose,"<br>Adrian looked up to see a small, two-storey cottage, windows ablaze with light, and the smell of warm bread in the air,  
>"Guys, I'd like you to meet my wife Ginny," Harry said, pointing at a figure who stood in the doorway to the cottage,<br>"Hello kids," Ginny greeted them with a warm smile. Adrian thought she was very pretty. She had a flowery scent about her which fitted well with her surroundings, warm brown eyes and shockingly red hair that cascaded down her back,  
>"Hello," they all mumbled shyly back,<br>"How's James?" Harry asked,  
>"Sleeping. So try not to wake him up would ya?"<br>"Who's James?" Kalvin asked, confused,  
>"He's our son,"<br>"I didn't know you had a son," Maddi squealed, "Congratulations!"  
>"Thank you Maddison," Ginny said, now turning her warm smile on her,<br>"How old?"  
>"Six months,"<br>"AWWW!"  
>Adrian watched this with an air of bemusement. One minute Maddi was too nervous to talk, the next she was squealing over some child she didn't know. Girls were strange,<br>"Ginny is a member of the New Order," Harry explained, "Along with the rest of her family,"  
>"Who else?" Kalvin asked,<br>"Well... you have Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Luna Lvoegood... Anyone who was a member of the Old Order or Dumbledore's Army. Even Kingsley Shacklebolt is a member,"  
>"The Minister of Magic?" Adrian said, dumbfounded,<br>"The same," Harry replied with a nod, "This goes from the top down,"  
>"Why?"<br>"Because it's me," he said.  
>He didn't say it arrogantly, just stated a fact,<br>"When do we meet them?" Adrian asked,  
>Harry checked his watch,<br>"Now," he said,

A/N:

Hullo again...  
>Ow my arms ache now. i type too fast!<br>Need to remember the plot for this ASAP.  
>Ok it struck me that the three kids and harry have a very informal relationship, even though they barely know each other. Is that a problem? It's just Harry never seemed to be one for formalities...<p>

Anyways... I'll update soon! Maybe after Sunday... ;) ;) "Cough" chloe... "Cough"

Aaron


End file.
